Cinderamata
by himura kyou
Summary: Itachi mendapatkan sebuah cinderamata dari kedai dango langganannya. Kira-kira apa ya barang tersebut? Selamat membaca dan memberi ripyu! arigatobi XD


Fandom: Sasukeguanteng  
Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi  
Summary: oleh-oleh dari kedai dango langganan Itachi, kira-kira apa yah?  
Warning: OOC parah, gaje abal garing boring dlsb… =w='

* * *

**CINDERAMATA**

"Ingat lubang yang makin menganga di gigi-gigimu."

Dua telinganya telah kebal dengan segala nasihat Kisame. Ia masih melanjutkan kegiatan melahap dango favoritnya. Duapuluh tusuk, tigapuluh tusuk, berpuluh-puluh tusuk dango telah ia habiskan siang ini. Rasa manis ketika menyentuh lidah, kelembutan dan kenikmatan ketika beradu di dalam mulut, Itachi rela menghabiskan uangnya meski harus menunggak iuran bulanan Akatsuki hingga membuat Kakuzu murka.

"Bibi, tambah satu porsi lagi."

"Aduh, tepungnya sudah habis. Itu dango yang terakhir, semua Nak Itachi yang memakannya hari ini."

"Saya tidak bisa menahannya, dango buatan Bibi memang sangat enak. Paling enak."

"Nak Itachi bisa saja menyanjung. Tapi Bibi tidak akan memberikan bonus lho. Bukan apa-apa, tapi semua voucher makan gratis bulan ini sudah jatuh tangan Nak Itachi kemarin."

"Tapi pujian saya tulus."

"Ufufu… Tapi Bibi jadi tersipu dipuji pemuda tampan seperti Nak Itachi. Eh ngomong-ngomong Nak Itachi tidak kepanasan pakai jubah hitam di siang terik seperti ini?"

"Tidak apa, saya sudah biasa."

"Untung keringat Nak Itachi wangi ya ufufu.. eh, saus dangonya belepotan di bibir tuh, sini Bibi bersihkan."

"TIdak usah repot-repot."

"Ufufu. Ini bagian dari service di kedai Bibi, khusus untuk Nak Itachi."

"Blablablablablah~"

"Blablablablableh~"

Kisame hanya duduk terdiam, termangu melihat pemandangan asri antara Itachi dan bibi pemilik kedai yang mengobrol dengan akrab, ...atau romantis? Kisame tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh dan memilih untuk menyesap teh hijaunya dengan tidak nyaman. Minggu ini saja sudah kali keempat ia menemani Itachi untuk bertandang ke kedai dango langganannya. Bukan untuk memata-matai, bukan untuk menjalankan misi, Itachi hanya ingin makan dango. Dan dango. Juga dango. Serta dango. Dango. Dango. Kisame sampai mual sendiri walalu tidak pernah makan setusuk pun.

"Saya permisi dulu, Bibi. Terima kasih atas dangonya."

"Ah sebentar. Bibi memang sudah tidak ada dango atau voucher lagi, tapi terimalah ini. Bekal perjalanan pulang untuk Nak Itachi yang selalu menjadi pelanggan setia kedai Bibi."

Sebungkus barang tertangkup dalam tangan Itachi. Ia memandang barang itu sebentar, lalu memandang senyum yang begitu merekah di sela-sela keriput wajah bibi pemilik kedai. Dengan dengusan yang hampir tak terdengar, sang Uchiha segera memasukkan barang tersebut ke dalam jubah.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."

"Ufufu… Oya, beritahu itu temanmu yang di pojok sana, coba sekali-sekali mencicipi dango buatan Bibi, jangan cuma minum teh saja. Nah, silahkan kalau mau pulang, sering-sering datang ke sini ya…"

Kedua Akatsuki itu pun melenggang pergi diiringi lambaian tangan bibi pemilik kedai. Dengan caping di kepala, mereka segera keluar dari desa kecil tersebut untuk kembali ke markas. Tentu saja caping itu bukan untuk menutupi wajah buron mereka, kakek jompo juga tahu bahwa shinobi yang memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang mencolok seperti itu adalah Akatsuki. Mereka memakai caping untuk menghalau panasnya sinar matahari.

.

Selama di perjalanan, sesekali Kisame melirik rekannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda buncit di daerah perut Itachi. Lalu ke mana perginya semua dango yang dilahapnya tadi? Apakah itu termasuk salah satu kekuatan pengguna Mangekyou Sharingan? Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Kisame saat ini.

"Itachi-san, apa yang bibi tadi berikan padamu? Tumben hanya kau simpan begitu saja."

"…Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan benda tersebut."

Kisame tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini. Bila Itachi tidak tertarik dengan topiknya, sebaiknya tidak usah dilanjutkan, daripada membuat moodnya menjadi tambah jelek dan melancarkan Tsukuyomi berupa 'makan ikan goreng selama tujuhpuluhdua jam nonstop' yang sangat menyiksa dan termasuk kanibalisme bagi Kisame. Keduanya kembali dalam keheningan, berjalan santai menuju markas rahasia Akatsuki, walau tidak dapat dipungkiri masih tersimpan rasa penasaran di hati Kisame akan cinderamata dari bibi pemilik kedai tersebut.

.

Sesampainya di markas, Kisame ingin tiduran, atau memberi makan pada ikan mas tercintanya, atau membersihkan Samehada dari sisa-sisa korban yang dibunuhnya pada misi terakhir. Banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya di dalam kamar, tapi tak satupun dapat dilaksanakan ketika duo Akatsuki tersebut telah mencapai depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Maaf, Kisame-san. Aku sedang ingin sendirian di kamar. Tidak keberatan kan jika Kisame-san tidak menggangguku sampai sekitar sore nanti?"

"Yah.. baiklah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Itachi-san. Kalau gigimu yang berlubang ngilu lagi jangan lupa segera periksakan ke dokter gigi."

Shinobi Kirigakure itu mengangkat bahunya sambil menghela napas. Ada dua hal yang bisa membuat Itachi demikian. Berdasarkan bukti yang didapat saat sedang bersih-bersih kamar tempo hari, yaitu ditemukannya boneka plushie berambut ekor ayam di bawah kasur, kemungkinan besar Itachi ingin mengadakan ritual mengenang adik tersayangnya tanpa gangguan, atau, walau ini masih hipotesis dan belum ada bukti, Itachi ingin menghabiskan waktunya di toilet akibat metabolisme tubuh perihal limapuluh porsi dango yang dilahapnya tadi.

"Tunggu, Kisame-san. Kuberikan saja ini untukmu. Terserah mau diapakan."

Itachi memberikan bungkusan kain yang didapatnya dari bibi pemilik kedai tadi. Beralih tangan dengan begitu gampangnya. Mungkinkah bukan hal yang penting? Atau jangan-jangan alat penambal gigi yang ia benci? Belum sempat Kisame menanyakannya, pintu kamar sudah berdebam, tertutup, terkunci rapat. Sebelum terdengar suara rintihan yang memanggil nama 'Sasukee.. Sasukee..', Kisame memilih untuk menjauh dari kamarnya sekarang juga.

.

Saat menyusuri lorong markas, Kisame membuka cinderamata yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi. Di balik bungkusan kain, barang tersebut masih dibungkus lagi oleh plastik transparan. Warnanya oranye cerah dan menggoda. Kelihatannya juga manis dan lezat. Kisame mengangkat alisnya dengan heran.

"Hmm? Kenapa Itachi-san tidak mau ya? Apa karena bukan dango?"

"WHEEE~~ HAHAHA! YAAAAY~~~!"

Sesosok makhluk bertopeng spiral berlari melesat melewati Kisame. Ada bekas terbakar dengan asap yang mengekor dari jubah shinobi aneh itu. Kisame tidak perlu menebak lagi, sudah pasti itu bekas ledakan dari Deidara yang mengamuk. Kejadian seperti ini sudah menjadi hal lumrah sejak Tobi resmi masuk ke dalam Akatsuki.

"Mau kabur ke mana kau un! Brengsek un!"

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Deidara berlari di dalam lorong yang sempit tersebut dan akhirnya juga berpapasan dengan Kisame.

"Selamat siang, Deidara-san. Orang yang kau cari sudah jauh. Sudahlah, tidak perlu dikejar."

"Graor un!"

"Sudah… Sudah…"

Kisame berusaha menenangkan shinobi muda tersebut. Wajah Deidara tampak sangat uring-uringan, siap meledak kapan saja. Kisame sedikit maklum. Semenjak mendapatkan rekan pengganti yang... yang cukup unik, batas amarah Deidara makin memendek, lebih pendek dari pohon toge. Kepulan asap bisa terlihat di kepalanya. Kisame kembali menghela napas, tingkah polah Tobi memang beda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Sasori, wajar mereka belum bisa kompak.

Tiba-tiba Kisame teringat akan cinderamata dari kedai dango yang ia dapatkan barusan. Segera ia rogoh saku jubahnya dan mengambil barang tersebut.

"Ah, mungkin Deidara-san mau ini? Itachi-san selalu makan dango dan pembawaannya selalu kalem. Mungkin makanan manis bisa membuatmu sedikit tenang. Ini memang bukan dango tapi—"

Mata Deidara mendelik kala Kisame memberikan permen lollipop rasa jeruk padanya.

"KATSUU!"

Jedoar.

"JANGAN SODORKAN BARANG YANG WUJUDNYA MENYERUPAI TOPENG DARI MAKHLUK HINADINANISTA SIALAN ITU UN!"

Dan hiu gosong siap disajikan.

**SEKIAN  


* * *

**

=_='  
Errr… begitulah. sepertinya Itachi pun eneg liat lollipop rasa jeruk itu lol. gajelas banget orz  
Udah hiatus setaun lebih, multichaps pada telantar, malah bikin wansot alay nan garing gini =w='  
Jadi apa yang dilakukan Itachi sendirian di kamar? benarkah fanboying Sasuke? ato mules-mules di toilet? wakakak #plak.  
Oya, sebenernya ini adalah hasil permak dari drabble saia di Infantrum. Apa itu Infantrum? Tau IFA kan? Infantrum lah sarangnya! *?*  
Ayo join Infantrum sekarang! Link ada di profil page saiah XD

Pohon toge pohon tebu,  
Tidak lupa tambahkan kubis.  
Diripyu ga diripyu,  
Yang penting publish~  
/kabor.

Arigatobitobitobi XD


End file.
